Don't save it all for Christmas Day
by Kate84
Summary: Just a songfic about Dave's Christmas. please r


Author: Kate  
E-mail: Kate_ross1001@hotmail.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The song I've used is "Don't save it all for Christmas day" sung by Celine Dion.   
  
A/N: A song fic about Dave and how he's dealing with Christmas. At the moment this song is too true in our world.  
  
  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
  
  
Don't get so busy that you miss  
Giving just a little kiss  
To the ones you love  
Don't even wait a little while  
To give them just a little smile  
A little is enough  
  
  
On his way to work Dave could see all the happy people around him. They all seemed too happy. It was like they'd forgotten all that tragic that was ruining the world. On the news the one tragic thing was represented after the other.   
  
Since September 11th everyone had been sad and angry but now, as Christmas was just around the corner, everything had changed. He'd suddenly received a postcard from an aunt in Nebraska whom he hadn't seen or spoken to for years, and strangers in the streets and the stores wished everyone a happy Christmas.   
  
Why was it like nothing evilness existed in the Christmas times? Why didn't people smile and wish good things for each other the rest of the year too? All people needed to hear that somebody cared about them, but not only once a year.  
  
  
How many people are crying  
People are dying  
How many people are asking for love  
  
  
When he entered the ER he saw Lydia and Connie hang up Christmas decorations while they were talking about a Christmas party.   
  
For less than a month ago the victims of the terror attacks, Osama bin Laden and the innocent people in Afghanistan were the most important things in the world. But all we ever think of now is how much Christmas presents we get or all the food we're going to eat. It almost seems like when the holidays come, especially Christmas, we all decide to forget the poor and dying part of the world for a while as we eat to we almost get sick.   
  
On his way to the lounge Dave realized everything. This wasn't like it should be. Just because it was a holiday, it didn't mean that everyone should forget about the needy ones. In fact, this was the time of year when everyone should give all his or her love to each other, to strangers as well as family and friends.  
  
  
So don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find your way  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love live on  
If you give on  
Love….  
  
  
Christmas was supposed to be the best holiday in the year, but to a lot of people it wasn't. To Dave it sure hadn't been. His father had had an alcohol problem, and one Christmas Eve he'd been so drunk that he barely could stand on his feet, and that had changed Dave and his family's destiny. Without any reason his father had grabbed a knife and stabbed his mother while Dave had been watching. His own father had almost destroyed him, but in spite everything the psychiatrists had built him up when he was on the lowest.   
  
As the years had gone by he'd learned to live with a father in prison and a mother in heaven, but after the tragic Christmas Eve, he'd been moved from foster home to foster home, and he had never heard anybody say that they loved him. How could somebody love him when he hadn't lived a place long enough to get them to know him? His mother's sudden death had made him a brat that no one had wanted.  
  
  
How could you wait another minute  
A hug is warmer when you're in it  
And baby that's a fact  
And saying "I love you's" always better  
Seasons, reasons, they don't matter  
So don't hold back  
How many people are praying for love  
  
  
When Dave left the ER that day, he didn't go home like the rest of the staff. As Christmas came towards all of them, he did the best he could to fill the time with other things that kept him from thinking about his childhood Christmas. St. Mary was his life and soul. Without that place he'd probably joined his father in prison. Now it was his turn to show the people that worked there how important and cherished their work were. Everyday he talked with dozens of children and teenagers who all had been through the same as he, and he told them his story and how he'd survived and become the person he was today. To see the response of the kids helped him a lot. He made their life worth living, and not just because it was Christmas, but also because he wanted to give other people the love he never got.   
  
  
So don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find a way  
To give a little love everyday  
Don't save it all for Christmas Day  
Find your way  
'Cause holidays have come and gone  
But love live on  
If you give on  
Love….  
  
Let all the children know  
Everywhere that they go  
Their whole life long  
Let them know love  
  
The End 


End file.
